


Introductions

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: This Dangerous but Irresistible Pastime [4]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Drabble, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-17
Updated: 2004-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She says she's Cathy-from-the-office, all one word, smiling as if she's trying to reassure Ewan she means no harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, uh..." Jude trails off, glancing from Ewan to the girl and back again.

The silence couldn't be more awkward if it tried and after what seems like ages, Ewan just sticks out his hand, gives his name, leaves it at that.

She says she's Cathy-from-the-office, all one word, smiling as if she's trying to reassure Ewan she means no harm. Not a threat.

It makes him wonder what she thinks he is to Jude. Whatever it is is nothing like the truth, though Ewan's not quite sure himself what the truth is anymore.


End file.
